


Гуллинбурсти

by Morgul



Series: Fritz und Bertel [9]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Вольная фантазия вокруг смены кораблей Фаренхайта (анимэ)





	Гуллинбурсти

В военных доках Фаренхайт, с тех пор как покинул госпиталь, бывал пару раз, и то мельком. Своих бывших подчиненных он встречал в Адмиралтействе, в «Морском орле», в любом другом месте, где служба сводит офицеров Империи. А на космодром Фаренхайту было приезжать как будто и незачем. Люди, перешедшие теперь под командование Биттенфельда, все равно оставались теми же: с ними можно было поговорить, расспросить про успехи, узнать новости о старых знакомых и вспомнить погибших. С кораблями все было иначе. Перекрашенные в черный цвет, они полностью стали частью флота Черных Улан. Пожалуй, теперь Фаренхайт даже не смог бы распознать, где его быстрые линкоры, а где корабли Биттенфельда.

Он был горд за своих бывших подчиненных, радовался их победам, но навсегда ушедшие от него корабли видеть было все еще больно. И еще больнее было знать, что «Асгрим» он не увидит больше никогда. Тот навсегда разлетелся пылью по безжизненному космосу за десятки тысяч световых лет, в Изерлонском коридоре.

Когда Фаренхайт вернулся на службу, Его Величество предложил ему выбрать новый флагман, согласно его высокому положению, но он все время откладывал это дело на потом, убеждая себя, что выбор может и подождать. Летать ему пока было некуда и незачем. Но, на самом деле он, пожалуй, просто не мог заменить в своей душе погибший «Асгрим» каким-то другим кораблем.

У Фаренхайта было множество дел в департаменте Космических исследований, на которые он каждый раз ссылался, когда Биттенфельд звал его поехать вместе в доки. Тот, впрочем, отступать был не намерен и даже пытался заманить его обещанием какого-то сюрприза. Наконец Фаренхайт понял, что тот все равно не отстанет и, вот, сегодня он снова стоял в воротах огромного полутемного корабельного комплекса.

Космический корабль – лишь песчинка в сравнении с бесконечностью космоса, но здесь, на земле, каждый из них, нависает своей громадой над крохотными человеческими фигурками, суетящимися вокруг. Тонкие растяжки, связывающие огромное судно с бетонным полом, легкие технические трапы, ремонтные леса, кажутся хрупкой паутиной, опутавшей тушу гигантского летающего кита.  
Каждый корабль стоит под своим стартовым люком и их черные бока сверху омывает тусклый свет, проникающий через матовое сверхпрочное стекло. Впрочем, некоторые дополнительно окружены яркими прожекторами. Там царит оживление, гремит, визжит, стучит ремонтный инструмент, разгружаются ящики с оборудованием, снуют туда-сюда техники. В воздухе пахнет железом, пылью, машинным маслом и окалиной.

Фаренхайт вздохнул.  
Пусть это больше и не его корабли, но все равно оказаться здесь было приятно и немного волнительно. Словно встреча после долгой разлуки.

\- Ну, что, ты рад навестить наших славных боевых лошадок? – весело спросил Биттенфельд.  
-Да. Пожалуй.

Фаренхайт неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Пойдем, Пойдем. Тут рядом совсем.

Биттенфельд заговорщицки подмигнул, ухватил его за рукав и буквально потащил его куда-то в сторону от входа, между выстроившихся в ряд кораблей. Они прошли под брюхом одного линкора, затем другого, чуть ли не бегом обогнули высокую пирамиду из контейнеров. Наконец Биттенфельд остановился и гордо указал рукой на стоящий отдельно от всех корабль. Это был быстрый линкор по всем параметрам, но крупнее обычного, размером почти с «Кенинг Тайгер». Кроме того, он не был покрашен в черный цвет, как прочие корабли Улан.

\- Что с ним не так? – спросил Фаренхайт недоуменно.   
\- С ним все хорошо. - ответил Биттенфельд. – Он в отличном состоянии, можешь сам убедиться.  
\- Тогда почему не в строю?  
\- Потому что он твой. – радостно пояснил Биттенфельд.

Но понятнее не стало.

\- Ты же сам его выбрал. Помнишь? На Гайерсбурге.  
\- Не может быть?! 

Фаренхайт с изумлением уставился на корабль. Конечно же, это он! Как можно было о нем забыть?

\- Я подумал, что ты захочешь его увидеть.  
\- Еще бы! Где ты его нашел?  
\- Здесь. Он все время был приписан к твоему флоту как флагман. Но ты получил «Асгрим», а он остался не у дел. Так и простоял все это время. Когда наши флоты объединили, я увидел, что у него нет экипажа, нет капитана, числится в резерве. Честно говоря, я тогда и подумал что… Ну, у тебя же больше нет своего флагмана…  
\- И ты молчал?  
\- Ты же сам не хотел приходить.

Фаренхайт ничего не ответил. Он поспешил к узкому трапу, опускающемуся от входного проема. Ему страшно захотелось провести рукой по серой обшивке забытого корабля, пройти по его коридорам, взойти на мостик, словно так он мог извиниться за то, что так долго не вспоминал о нем.

Биттенфельд поспешил следом.

Все быстрые линкоры похожи друг на друга: длинный коридор вдоль корпуса, мимо технических отсеков, вспомогательного реактора, дремлющих в своих гнездах «Валькирий», мимо оружейных палуб, потом вверх, направо и выход на мостик. Здесь царил полумрак, горели только дежурные лампы. Обзорные экраны были темны, как и мониторы пультов управления. Но никаких признаков запустения, никакой пыли. За спящим кораблем продолжали ухаживать все это время. Фаренхайт опустился в мягкое кожаное кресло. Биттенфельд, широко улыбаясь, встал рядом, облокотившись на спинку.

\- На нем после тебя никто не летал, так что корпус, считай, как только с верфи. Оборудование, приборы можно заменить на самые новейшие. Корабль, конечно поменьше, чем «Асгрим», и у него нет такой мощной пушки, зато он надежный. Если поставить на него новую систему фокусировки луча – палить будет не хуже. Уж можешь мне поверить!

Фаренхайт слушал в пол уха. Он снова сидел в командирском кресле на мостике собственного флагмана. Время словно остановилось, а затем двинулось обратно в тот невероятный четыреста восемьдесят восьмой год. Тогда судьба лихо совершила крутой разворот и, взбрыкнув, бросила его под арест, затем снова дала себя оседлать и, прямо из наручников, в мгновение ока Фаренхайт оказался в строю избранных офицеров Лоэнграмма. Но, тут же, они оказались на грани катастрофы. Вместе с другими адмиралами, мрачными и растерянными, Фаренхайт сидел в офицерском клубе Гайерсбурга, не зная, что будет дальше. Выход, предложенный Оберштайном, был дерзким и, пожалуй, безжалостным, он требовал быстроты и решительности. Фаренхайту больше всех нужно было проявить себя, доказать всем, что он достоин доверия и той высокой оценки, что ему дал командующий Лоэнграмм. Он готов был зубами вцепиться в свою капризную удачу и не дать ей вывернуться на этот раз.

Впрочем, отстающим не захотел быть никто. Лучшие офицеры Империи бросились к своим кораблям чуть ли не бегом, на ходу отдавая приказы. Теперь все решала скорость

Проклятье!  
Фаренхайт остановился на причальной платформе столь резко, что Зандерс чуть не налетел на него сзади. От досады он сжал кулаки. Именно скорость сейчас была самым слабым местом. На своем линкоре угнаться за флагманами адмиралов Лоэнграмма казалось невозможным. Фаренхайт в отчаянии оглянулся. В стороне, возле «Брунгильды» спешно дозаправлялся «Беовульф». «Тристан», кажется, был уже готов ко взлету. Ближе к Фаренхайту стояли у причалов разномастные корабли аристократов, тех, у кого хватило ума не высовываться из крепости. Двумя палубами ниже был пришвартован чей-то новенький быстрый линкор, почти с флагман Черных Улан. Опознавательных знаков на нем Фаренхайт не разглядел. Кто-то смог позволить себе дорогую военную игрушку, но так и не успел в нее поиграть.

Кажется, Фаренхайт только что снова ухватил свою удачу за шкирку. 

\- Захватить и приготовить ко взлету тот линкор! – скомандовал он, указывая на новенький корабль.

Он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь прикажет, просто забрать корабль какого-то аристократа. Впрочем, в захвате столицы Империи и государственном перевороте он тоже участвовал впервые. Фаренхайт усмехнулся. Что ж, он докажет, что и в этом не хуже адмиралов Лоэнграмма. Наступило новое время и это время будет и его временем тоже.

«Как же я мог забыть о тебе, дружище!» Подумал Фаренхайт, погладив рукой навигационную консоль. «Асгрим» был прекрасным, мощным, современным кораблем, но стартовали-то мы с тобой вместе. И ты меня тогда не подвел»

Фаренхайт встал и прошелся вдоль темных обзорных экранов. Корабль спал и они были темны и слепы, но когда проснуться оба его реактора, оживут и консоли, и орудия, и «Валькирии» будут готовы в любую минуту расправить крылья, экраны прозреют и в них отразится бескрайнее море звезд.

«Сколько же ты меня ждал?!» 

Фаренхайт повернулся к Биттенфельду и обнаружил, что тот уже ничего не говорит, но выжидательно на него смотрит.

\- Извини. Я отвлекся и прослушал, что ты сказал.  
\- Я говорил о новых системах защиты и связи, ты ведь не оставишь этот корабль и дальше тут пылиться?  
\- Ни в коем случае! Этот корабль должен летать. Мы с ним вместе должны летать.

Биттенфельд расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Вот и прекрасно.

Уже на сходнях он вдруг остановился и тронул Фаренхайта за плечо.

-Ты кое-что забыл. 

Фаренхайт удивленно поднял бровь.

\- У этого корабля до сих пор нет имени.

Фаренхайт на секунду задумался.   
Он оглядел уходящие в полумрак ряды черных кораблей  
Затем внезапно озорно усмехнулся и сказал.

\- Я назову его Гуллинбурсти. Он одной крови со всеми твоими черными кабанами, но для меня он, наверное, волшебный.

**Author's Note:**

> * Гуллинбурсти (др.-сканд. Gullinburste, буквально переводится как «золотая щетина», также известен как др.-сканд. Slíðrugtanni — «острозубый»[1]) в скандинавской мифологии — очень быстро передвигающийся по земле, воде и по воздуху вепрь, созданный в ходе спора между гномами — братьями Броком и Синдри и богом хитрости и коварства Локи.
> 
> Принадлежит богу солнца и плодородия Фрейру.


End file.
